Dead Cell
Dead Cell is an evil organization and main antagonist group in the 2001 videogame Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. The group was a former special Navy SEALs anti-terrorist unit established by U.S. President George Sears. Though it was an arm of the SEALs, the group answered directly to the President. History Dead Cell was first formed as a small government organization who would carry out surprise assaults on ally bases, such as embassies, consuls, and military installations, in order to provide antiterrorism training for the Navy SEALs and Marine Corps. One of the earliest recruits to join Dead Cell during its formation was Vamp. After their original leader, Colonel Jackson, died in prison, while incarcerated on charges of corruption, the group's actions became more extreme. Under the leadership of Fortune, Jackson's widow, Dead Cell were blamed for the mass murder of civilians, though this had been orchestrated by the Patriots, the shadowy organization behind American politics. As a result, Dead Cell became a rogue unit. The U.S. military became concerned by Dead Cell's activities, and on October 2008, they set in place a trap aimed at eliminating the group. Members Chinaman and Old Boy, were killed, leaving only Fortune, Fatman, and Vamp alive. Although Fortune and Vamp were devastated by the events, Fatman was unconcerned, as he felt free to become the "Emperor of Explosives." On April 29, 2009, the Patriots manipulated Dead Cell into joining Solidus Snake (former President Sears) and the Sons of Liberty terrorist group in the armed takeover of the Big Shell. Together they stole Arsenal Gear and its nuclear payload in order to seek revenge on the Patriots. As part of the Patriots' S3 Plan, Dead Cell had been carefully chosen to carry out the "role" of FOXHOUND, in an elaborate recreation of the Shadow Moses Incident. Fatman appeared to betray the unit and attempt to destroy the Big Shell, ruining the Sons of Liberty's plans. In reality, he was working for the Patriots directly and had been assigned to test Raiden's progress: if the Big Shell was destroyed, the simulation would have ended. The Patriots dragged Peter Stillman into the situation in order to coax his former protege into the agreement. Fortune also had an electromagnetic device planted on her, which could deflect incoming bullets, in order to convince her that she was endowed with supernatural luck. Following Arsenal Gear's destruction, the entire team had been wiped out, except for Vamp. When Vamp, the last remnant of Dead Cell, was killed by Raiden in 2014, the unit was completely eradicated. Members *Colonel Jackson- The deceased first and former leader of Dead Cell. He was never seen or viewed: only mentioned. Died 2008 *Solidus Snake- Founder and de facto Leader (Deceased) - Died April 30, 2009 (Brain Death)/Died 2014 (Clinical Death) *Fortune- Right-hand and Leader (Deceased) - Died April 30, 2009 *Fatman (Deceased) - Died April 29, 2009 *Vamp (Deceased) - Died 2014 *Old Boy (Deceased) - Died October 2008 *Chinaman (Deceased) - Died October 2008 Gallery Dead-cell.jpg Mgs2-antagonists.jpg Mgs2 2 cfb.jpg 5342122 std.jpg DeadCell.jpg|With Chinaman and Old Boy. Tumblr llm2m6B3Wz1qcstn6o1 500.jpg Navigation de:Dead Cell Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Extremists Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Military Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Necessary Evil